


Late Nights and Laundry

by Bluspirit92



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Secret Identity Fail, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluspirit92/pseuds/Bluspirit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet the strangest people in a laundromat at 3 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: i’m in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck’ au
> 
> An au first meeting, so this takes place in the beginning of volume 3, but let's just pretend that Matt's secret identity is slightly better kept. But not much better.

Kirsten McDuffie stood in the empty laundromat at three in the morning in her pajamas. Her clothes spun around and around, and she tapped her foot, wishing she had brought a book or charged her phone that morning. There wasn't even anyone here that she could give weird looks or watch fuck up their laundry. 

Of course the machine in her building had to break and when she had work the next day and had put off laundry for the past week. Of course. 

She kicked the machine. It groaned a bit, but didn't do anything any faster. And after this she'd have to put them in the dryer. She was not going to get any sleep tonight, and she had court in the morning. Fantastic. 

She sighed, lay down on top of the machines next to hers and closed her eyes. 

The sound of the bells on the door woke her up some time later. Her washer was still rumbling, so it couldn't have been that long. She sat up and slid off the machines. 

Finally, something vaguely interesting was happening. 

A man had entered the laundromat, with messy red hair and red glasses, looking just as sleep deprived as Kirsten. He was carrying a black trash bag that Kirsten hoped to God was filled with clothes. 

He came to a stop in front of a machine three down from Kirsten. She turned back to hers and pretended to hit buttons so she wouldn't seem like a creep. 

But she kept glancing at the guy. It was like 3:30 in the morning, and he had to be weird. Sure, she was here at 3 too, but she was just slightly weird. And he had a giant trash bag. Also some strange looking stains on his hands. 

She stopped pretending to be busy for a minute and looked harder at the guy's hands. 

There was red stuff in his hands. Cuts on his knuckles. Shit, that was blood on his hands. 

He dropped the bag and scrubbed at his hands. Definitely blood. 

Kirsten turned her back to him and took a deep breath. Goddammit, she was not going to be murdered in a laundromat at three in the morning.

She took another breath and turned back to her machine. Act casual. 

She snuck another glance at the man, who was now pulling clothes out of the bag and shoving them into a washing machine. Some of the clothes had blood stains too. He hadn't even glanced at her yet. 

And that was fine with her. She didn't need to draw attention from the maybe serial killer who was alone with her in a laundromat at three in the morning. God, she needed sleep. 

She kept sneaking looks at him though. And her curiosity was rewarded when she caught him throwing a red suit in the machine. 

She was sure there'd be bloodstains on that if she could see them on the red fabric, considering it was Daredevil's costume. At least this explained the bloody knuckles. 

"Subtle." She said dryly. 

The man jumped suddenly and spun around. Like he really hadn't noticed her at all. 

He had a freaked, deer in the headlights look that was clearly visible even with the glasses obscuring his eyes. 

"You know, you're not supposed to mix your reds with your whites," Kirsten said conversationally. 

The man didn't move at all. Just stayed totally frozen. 

"Oh, did I put something red in there?" 

And wow, was that the worst attempt at casual she had ever heard. 

"Uh huh," she nodded. "You're going to get a pink super suit, you know." 

"What?" The man shook his head, still pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Is that what it's called? A super suit?" 

"I have no idea," the guy, Daredevil, turned back to his machine and attempted to look busy, but he kept kind of tilting his head in her direction like he was listening to her breathe or something. 

"Okay," Kirsten nodded and went back to staring at her laundry. 

There was a long silence that was one of the most awkward Kirsten had ever experienced. They were both very clearly praying for their clothes to finish as soon as possible. 

Kirsten’s machine beeped suddenly, pulling them both out of their twitchy silence. She pulled the wet clothes out and started throwing them into the dryer across the aisle. 

Without even turning to look at the guy, she said, “So, Daredevil, having fun with your dare-laundry, man without fear?” 

There was a choking noise from behind her, then a muttered “Oh my god,” followed by a thump that could only be the guy banging his head into his washing machine. 

He had probably thought she had let it go. Nope. 

“Having lots of fun, yeah,” he said, even though he definitely didn’t sound like it. 

“That’s great, Daredevil,” Kirsten replied, making sure to sound as cheery as possible. She glanced over at him. He was bent over, his head resting on the rumbling washing machine. 

“You know, it’s really nice to get to meet you,” 

“Is it?” he didn’t move at all, and the washing machine muffled his voice a little. 

Kirsten ignored his tone and kept talking, “I’ve wanted to thank you for that helping people stuff you do, so thank you, Daredevil!” she gave him a little thumbs up. 

“You’re welcome. Anytime.” he turned so even though his head was still resting on the machine, he was facing her. “Can I ask you a favor?” 

“Sure, Daredevil,” 

“Could you please stop calling me Daredevil? I do have a secret identity,” 

Kirsten looked pointedly at the washing machine his head was resting on. “You just attempted to wash your blood covered costume in a public laundromat. I’m pretty sure I’m the least of your worries when it comes to your secret identity,” he groaned, like he was just realizing his mistake, and she smiled at him, “but okay. It would help, though if I actually had some other name to call you, strange man I met in a laundromat at three am.” 

He smiled a little too and stood up. “I’m Matt,” he said with a little wave. 

She grinned. “Kirsten McDuffie. Nice to meet you,” 

When her laundry was done, Kirsten slipped one of her sweatshirts in his garbage bag on her way out. Give her an excuse to track the guy down.


End file.
